Space Inbetween
by Iluvsmyducky
Summary: Sakura is nothing but space in-between them. SasuSakuNaru SasuNaru ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto

Space In-between 

The floorboards creak as Naruto steps over them, a wicked determination flashing in his eyes. He looks at Sakura as he moves, stepping closer to Sasuke, kissing the other boy languidly. Sakura doesn't know what to do, but then, she never does; she just lets the two of them lead, it's better that way.

Sasuke hisses something under his breath as their lips part and Naruto snickers. Sakura has never tried to understand what secrets they share in these looks, and whispers. She is just here, because they want her here, not for who she is but for what she does for them.

Sakura likes to believe she's like glue. Like she's the glue holding them together. If she wasn't there, they'd still be together, lying neatly on top of each other like two pieces of paper. She only draws them closer. Of course she knows this isn't the case, but a girl can dream.

Sakura always seems to fade into the background when the two of them are together. She's often wondered what she thinks about that, about being there but not really there. Sometimes, with her eyes shut tightly and muscles clenching, she can imagine that they want her there, that it is about her and not them, that she is a part of them, and not just a fleeting way to fill the space.

Sasuke fucks her hard and good and whispers promises against the back of her neck but she knows they're never meant for her. He moves like Sakura is a part of him, but only so that he can fuck Naruto, fuck him through Sakura's gangly limbs. Sasuke moves for both of them; Sakura is just a tool.

When Sasuke presses up against Naruto's body, through Sakura, the other ninja is trapped. The dripping plaster snakes out behind Naruto's back in warped twisting patterns of cracks and lines – deterioration spiraling out behind Naruto's sunny hair. Sasuke thrusts into Sakura hard, forcing her onto Naruto. It is just a cycle, just a means to an end, and when Naruto cries out for Sasuke, Sakura wills her ears not to listen. They move in tandem, Naruto and Sasuke, pressing against Sakura as though they believe they can press through her and reach each other. They are fucking each other; Sakura is nothing but space in-between.

Sakura can feel Naruto's thighs pressing hot and tight as Naruto thrusts into her, his face twisting and contorting into ecstasy and feeling certain that it is her causing his pleasure. It is her body that his length is moving in and out of; but when Naruto looks at her, for only a second, it's as though the boy doesn't even see her.

It's funny when Sakura looks at Naruto she can see Sasuke reflected in Naruto's eyes. It's always Sasuke in there. Sakura never sees her own jade green staring back at her.

And each time Naruto presses so close to her, Sakura hopes that she will feel lips over her own, but then that beautiful neck cranes to the side and she hears a smacking sound out of her right ear as Sasuke and Naruto kiss, hard and recklessly and desperately. She's sure they know she's listening; how could they not, and she's sure they tongue more loudly than usual, just for her.

Sakura feels like her chest is compressing, getting infinitely smaller with each ragged thrust. She gets short of breath, and is sure she's moaning out profanities, and probably confessing half a dozen secrets. But Sasuke and Naruto don't seem to notice; they're too fixated on each other, licking each other's lips and gasping and smirking and groaning for each other. Never for Sakura.

Naruto clings desperately to Sakura's shoulders, the rocking motions growing faster and more insistent.

"Fuck," Naruto gasps hard as he comes. And for the first time that night, he's looking directly into Sakura's eyes. And Sakura sees herself reflected in them, for just a second.

Sakura follows, coming silently around Naruto's length; something about that stare takes her voice from her. She can't speak. She can only pant heavily and try to steady herself. They are still rocking together, pressed into the molding of the wall by Sasuke. Sasuke is always last.

"Look at me," he moans out in command. He never asks anything of Sakura. Sakura is just skin and back and she is anonymous when Sasuke is fucking her. But Naruto, oh, Sasuke can see when Naruto's gaze falters. And he hates that.

"Look at me," he repeats, thrusting so hard into Sakura that she swears she will break in two.

Naruto breaks the stare and looks back at Sasuke, his breath still coming out hastily and his body shuddering against Sakura's.

Now Sasuke comes, gasping out his best friend's name like a breath of air into Sakura's ear. But that name was already on Sakura's lips, unutterable. Sasuke says it for her. It is Sasuke's to say, after all.

And then they are spent, pressing against each other in an effort to stay standing, all three exhaling into the stale air.

Once it is over, none of them speak. Sasuke and Naruto exchange looks, and Sakura is pushed out from between them again. Any illusion of belonging dissipates the moment their bodies disconnect, shocking Sakura from her fantasy and back into reality.

She knows they only invite her because both boys believe themselves to be too dominating to bottom. She knows that eventually a certain blond will give in to a certain raven; craving the kind of closeness and intimacy that can only be shared with the one you truly love. But for now Sakura allows herself to believe that they both love her, that the boy whom she has believed herself to love since she was a child and the boy she has rejected one to many times, were here for her, not each other.

A/N: Please review, I'd love to hear some feed back of the story.


End file.
